Severus en Fanfiction
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Severus ha descubierto la página de Fanfiction y no le ha agradado lo que ha leído, por eso hace una visita a esta importante empresa encontrando lo que nunca quiso buscar


_**Holaa!! **_

_**Platicando en la mañana con mi amiga Amia salio una idea que me encanto y estaba la situación que su regalo de cumpleaños no me había gustado en lo mas minimo,así que bueno es para ella. Las cosas que saque vienen de google uk si van a ese buscador y lo buscan tal como lo hizo Severus lo encontraran así tal cual, y el numero de paginas de las historias es cierto en fics en español, tambien cabe aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de ningun personaje todo lo que he puesto es por el desarrollo del fic ok? no se si existen personas resgistradas aqui con los nombres que menciono y si es así una disculpa y pliiss prestenme su nombre jiji y bueno tambien pueden no hacerle caso a los nombres y poner el suyo y el de sus amigas para que sea mas divertido jijiji ycualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia ok??**_

_**Amia: Madre!! Tu regalo de cumpleaños no lo corregi, así que ten en cuenta este como de navidad día de reyes y san Valentín, no pude evitar poner un par de cosas de las que hemos bromeado en el msnm que por cierto mas datos tecnicos te los dare por ahi jiji, aparte el prota es tu severus y mi Draco espero que te gustee!! (no Draco eh!!)**_

**_Disclaimer: El nombre de Severus Snape es propiedad de JK el hombre de Abril jijiji_**

* * *

En la calle de la Hilandera en una casa con aspecto un poco descuidado, un hombre alto, delgado con el cabello largo llegando casi a los hombros y por que no decir también bastante atractivo se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a un aparato muggle que llevaba el nombre de Computadora, si ese cacharro no le hubiera costado un dineral ya le hubiera mandado uno que otro hechizo, pero eso le pasaba por confiar en las palabras de su amiga Septima, pero bueno tenia que reconocer lo que había dicho le había facilitado el trabajo, ahora después de la guerra en Hogwarts se había implementado un nuevo sistema en donde los alumnos podrían traer sus computadoras y tomar sus apuntes ahí, Severus se había negado rotundamente a seguir con ese sistema, él y seguía pidiendo sus tres metros de pergamino de tarea cada clase, pero después de que Septima le explicara de todos los beneficios que tendría, las horas revisando meticulosamente esos pergaminos pasarían a la historia ya que con esta "maravilla" lo llegaba a hacer con solo un "Clic", jamás lo reconocería abiertamente pero esa cosa como le había ayudado, el problema no era con su trabajo sino con lo que encontró en la red, escucho alguna vez de una alumna suya de Slyterin que decía _"Si tu nombre no aparece en google hay que preocuparse pues eso significa que no eres nadie" _, esas palabras no dejaron de rondar por su mente hasta que finalizo el curso, claro que el no era nadie, era un excelente maestro de pociones, el mejor del mundo mágico, era de los sobrevivientes de la guerra sin contar que era un héroe mundial, que importaba si no aparecía el en _guglie_ o algo así había dicho la señorita Quinao, pero aun así ese día se decidió hacerlo, no es que fuera un maestro con esto del Internet de hecho aun se sorprendía un poco cada vez que la manzanita que estaba encima de dicho aparato prendía, pero ya sabía "navegar" aunque nunca se hay subido a un barco. Por azares del destino llego a la famosa pagina en donde se dío cuenta que no era guglie sino google y con un poco de desconfianza tecleo su nombre. "Severus Snape" , no tenia por que poner el Anthony ni el Prince que nadie salvo el chiflado de Dumbledore sabía su nombre completo, se armo de valor y le dio click en _google search _, con cada letra que iba poniendo una serie de palabras se iban despegando cuando termino de poner _Severus_ se despego una lista que la cual encabezaba su nombre _Severus Snape, seguido de Severus Snape fanfiction, Severus Snape quotes, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger_ _fanfiction,_ con un poco de Satisfacción sonrio y dijo para si

-Despues de todo Severus eres alguien

La primera opción de la lista la dejo pasar pues obviamente no le interesaba mucho saber de su vida, pues era su vida y sabía todo lo que tenrdría que saber de ella así que le dio a la siguiente opción _Severus Snape fanfiction_ preocupándose por no tener idea de que era eso del _fanfiction, _tal vez era un club de fans o algo por el estilo ¿tenia la palabra fan no?, su ego se elevo ante esta suposición, al entrar no espero lo que había ahí miles y miles palabritas en azul con letras a lado de color rojo que decían la palabra _reviews_, y otras mas donde palabras y mas palabras debajo de ellas de color negro leyó uno de ellos y decía:

Cuéntame un cuento reviews

Severus Snape, el es todo menos tierno y complaciente, pero si tuviera hijas con el amor de su vida ¿como seria con ellas?, ¿seria como su padre? o ¿seria el padre que el deseo tener?

Severus casi se cae de su silla al leer eso ¿él tierno y complaciente? ni en sus peores pesadillas donde terminaba siendo el esclavo sexual de Bellatrix Lestrange había pasado eso, de ¿donde sacarían tamaña mentira?

Le dio clic y comenzó a leer, cada que leía una línea se mostraba altamente sorprendido por eso, el no tenía hijas bendito había sido Merlín si con su ahijado Draco era suficiente y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció por la chimenea, se quito el hollín que había quedado en su impoluta túnica y saludo

-Severus

-Draco- contesto él

Después de todo había sido bueno que se apareciera por aquí, ese muchacho tenia mas experiencia en estos cacharros que el mismo después de todo salía desde hace bastante tiempo con una muggle

-Así que decidiste por fin entrar en el mundo de la _tacnología_ muggle- dijo Draco

-Me ha facilitado un poco el trabajo tengo mas tiempo de hacer cosas interesantes- dijo mostrando una mueca sarcástica que simulaba una sonrisa, Draco sonrió y dijo

-Demasiada información Severus

-Eres un mal pensado que diría la pobre de Narcissa de su hijo

-Que soy un digno hijo de mi padre seguramente, y cuéntame que haces

A Severus no le hacía mucha gracia estarle explicando a Draco la razón por la que había llegado a esa página así que solo dijo

-Puse mi nombre en google y es lo que apareció

Cuando Draco vio la pagina estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír pero solo hizo una mueca burlona el sabía de esa pagina, en realidad la alucinaba tantos problemas que le había traído con su novia Greece, pero no dijo nada a veces la desgracia ajena era buena.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?, envidioso estoy seguro que no tienes tantas admiradoras como yo-dijo Severus mostrando una mueca de superioridad- que te parece 74 paginas de historias acerca de mi

Draco sonrió ante esto y con una naturalidad extraña para Severus busco su nombre en lugar en donde estaba el de _Severus S._ y se puso un _Draco M._ y dijo

-¿Cuántas paginas dices que tenías?

Severus vio y eran 271 paginas en las que las fans habían escrito sobre Draco, se asombro un poco pues la popularidad de su ahijado era bastante y dijo en un tono ácido

-Poco es lo bueno, preferible calidad a cantidad

Draco dejo salir una risa sincera y regresaron a la página donde estaba leyendo Severus, comenzó a releer ya que se había distraído se sentó en su silla de roble y piel de dragón, Draco hizo que se apareciera una silla y el también leyo, era un chismoso no lo iba a ocultar pero se moria de las ganas de saber lo que ese grupo de locas escribían sobre su padrino, Severus lo miro amenazadoramente para que dejara de leer pero el sabia que esas miradas no hacían nada en su ahijado así que lo dejo que leyera junto con él tenia que admitir que la historia era buena, y que su carácter concordaba mucho con el que ahí describían, aunque el jamas se le huiera ocurrido fijarse en la ratona de biblioteca, también estaba el asunto de que no le hacia mucha gracia recordar la guerra pero era algo con lo que tenía que vivir, después llegaron en una parte de la lectura en donde Hermione llegaba al dormitorio del profesor y Draco mas por el hecho de molestar a su padrino que por otra cosa dijo

-Ya sabía yo que tanta aberración por la sabelotodo de Granger, era por que te gustaba

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti Draco yo no andaba peleándome en el pasillo con ella

Draco ignoro el último comentario de su padrino y dijo

-de cualquier forma no tenias opción con ella ¿sabias que Pansy y ella están saliendo?

-Pense que Parkinson tenía mejor gusto Astoria por ejemplo un chica fina de buena familia hubiera quedado bien con ella

-Tal vez

Siguieron concentrados en su lectura y llegaron a una escena que Greece le había explicado a Draco que le llamaban _lemmon_, pero por Merlín eso aquí y en china era sexo escrito detalladamente, claro no todo de esa pagina era tan malo le habían dado unas ideas muy buenas en las que Greece nunca se había quejado ni el tampoco, mientras tanto el profesor no sabía si sentirse incomodo u orgulloso por como lo mostraban en el fic, pero aun así estaba enojado muy enojado y por eso paseaba de un lugar a otro en su biblioteca, Draco que había permanecido callado hablo

-Creo que ahora entiendo la razón por la que Victore, Milcent, y Daphne suspiraban cada vez que te veían

Severus que tenia un libro en la mano atino a darle un golpe en la cabeza y dijo

-No seas insolente

Draco solo se echo a reir y Severus que no estaba para escuchar sus burlas, lo corrió de su casa y dijo que otro día cuando lo Weasley (osea lo imbecil) se le quitara viniera a visitarlo, Draco se fue y dejo que su querido maestro se le quitara el enojo, y no era para menos el tambien se había enojado cuando vio que estaba emparejado con Potter al menos él leyo algo donde se le involucro con una mujer, lesbiana pero mujer.

Severus veía a la computadora como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo James Potter, dejo que su lado Slyterin saliera y no se dejo llevar por sus instintos mortifagos de matar aunque la computadora en cuestion no era un ser vivo, volvio a sentarse y leyo mas encontro una historia llamada _tengo que partir _de la misma autora también leyó otra historia llamada Memorias del príncipe, y estaba furioso ¿Quién le había dado permiso a esas autoras de escribir sobre él, las demandaría por supuesto que si y a la pagina también sin contar que tenia que decirles al ministerio que los muggles sabían acerca de su mundo, así que sin esperar mas se apareció en las oficinas centrales del _Fanfiction, _un gran edificio blanco se erguía ante él con grandes letras en azul donde decia el nombre de aquella monstruosa pagina.

Las puertas se abrieron en cuanto el paso, estaba sorprendido al fin lo muggles aprendian a hacer magica, una señorita castaña de pelo corto y lacio de ojos avellana atendia en la recepción así que fue y se dirigio a ella y dijo

-Señorita necesito hablar con alguien que…

-¿anime, libros, caricaturas, comics, juegos, mics, películas, obras de teatro o televisión?

Severus no tenía idea de que hablaba así que se fue a la segura pues era de las pocas cosas que conocia de lo que había dicho esa muggle

-Libros

-segundo piso suba por el elevador por favor

Sin mas siguió las indicaciones de la joven y subio en el elevador donde se encontraba a un grupo de perosnas vestidos de doctores (grey´s anatomy) que lo miraban inspeccionándolo junto con una muchacha que traía un vestido de epoca que respondía al nombre de Ana que venía con su criada (Tudors) uno de los "doctores" pregunto

-a ¿que piso va?

-Segundo piso

El elevador llego a su destino y las puertas se abrieron dejando otra recepción al descubierto fue con una señorita de pelo castaño casi rubio largísimo y lacio vestida como de Hada y ella le pregunto

-si dígame ¿a que fandom quiere ir?

-Fan que??-dijo Severus

-Si, no se puede ser el señor de los anillos, Twilight, Harry Potter que esos son los mas grandes

Vaya tambien conocian a Harry Potter, o tenia ni idea que era eso de Twilight asi que fue a lo seguro y dijo

-Harry Potter

-Por ese pasillo hay varias puertas, van cambiando de color según la letra las puertas moradas son las que empiezan por la H

Severus asintio con la cabeza y se dirigio al pasillo interminable, las puertas empezaron con números después siguió caminado a veces veía como salian personas de esas puertas se topo con varios titulos como Adventures of hockleberry finn, libro que su madre le habia leido hace ya bastante tiempo, o Frankenstein libro preferido de su madre, después de varios minutos de caminar llego a las puertas de color morado y casi al instante vio el nombre _Harry Potter 439807_

No tenia ni idea de que era lo que significaba ese numero, asi que entro y una chica con el cabello rosa y con un corte muy loco usaba una playera que decía _Tonks & Remus 4ever_ estaba en la otra recepción se dirigió con ella y le pregunto

-disculpe quisiera hacer una queja han usado mi nombre sin mi permiso y quisiera…

-Wow!! Que buen disfraz ¿así que eres fan de Snape?

-Yo soy Snape

-Si claro y yo soy Nymphadora Tonks

-Pues no lo dudaría-dijo Severus ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer

-Bueno supongo que quieres ir al departamento de Fics Severus Snape no es así?

Severus no lo creía en esa empresa existía un departamento con su nombre, sin dudarlo dijo que si

-Permíteme un segundo deja llamo al departamento para que alguien venga por ti ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Severus Snape

-No, ya en serio hombre

Esa muchachita no le iba a creer que el era Snape así que opto por sus segundos nombres

-Anthony Prince

La chica cogio el teléfono y marco un numero y dijo

-Eileen, tengo visita a tu departamento Anthony Prince ¿vienes por él?, ok te veo en unos minutos

Colgó la pelirosa, se dirigio a Snape y le dijo

-¿quieres algo de tomar mientras esperas? Tenemos wisky de fuego, vino de elfo, y cerveza de mantequilla

-Vino de elfo por favor –dijo Snape mientras esperaba

El lugar era muy raro ella era la única que estaba en ese pequeño cuarto blanco, después de unos minutos llego una muchachita de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros con lentes de aspecto enfermizo que en cuanto vio a Severus quedo deslumbrada por el hombre, Severus se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de la niña, la recepcionista dijo

-Tranquila Eileen te entiendo es como yo cuando se apareció ese tal John que se parecía tanto a mi Remus

La chica solo le dio una timida sonrisa a la recepcionista y dijo

-Gracias Dorotea, nos vemos pronto, sigueme- dijo refiriendose a Snape

La chica caminaba hacia un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras que empezaron a bajar, mientras veía de vez en cuando a Snape de reojo, Snape cansado de esta situación dijo

-Ya niña no me veas así- el efecto no fue el esperado la muchacha casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver el hombre enojado y la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras, Severus tratando de llamar su atención le preguntó

-¿Por qué bajamos las escaleras?

-¿bromeas cierto? Dijo Eileen, es obvio que el departamento de Severus Snape esta en las mazmorras, o bueno lo mas cercano que esto se le parezca a una mazmorra, también en ese piso

están los departamentos de Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado todos los Sly

están aquí

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que las escaleras era muy parecidas a las que había en Hogwarts y si se asomaba podía ver los pasillos que también eran muy similares, después de bajar siete pisos llegaron a su destino, si bien no eran como sus mazmorras en Hogwarts estas se parecían bastante entraron a una puerta negra en donde aparecia el nombre "_Fics Severus Snape"_

-Entra-dijo la señorita

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-Bueno aquí llegan cada una de los fics que las/ los escritores escriben como ves esta dividido por personajes y bueno hay infinidad de fics con parejas, géneros, rated, lenguaje, palabras, status diferentes, entonces nosotros hacemos la clasificación y mandamos a la pagina correspondiente a la historia para que así a los lectores se les haga mas fácil encontrar las historias de su preferencia, cada departamento trabaja estrechamente con los demas debido que cada vez las parejas son de lo mas inusuales así que ya te imaaginaras como es esto, este departamento en partiular esta mas estrechamente vinculado con el de Hermione Granger, pero aun así mantenemos relacion con todos los demas, cada departamento tiene una jerarquía que es establecida por el rated que puede ser K-, K, K+, T, M, y así es una forma de clasificar sus historias así mismo cada rated contiene su genero Romance, humor, general etc., tambien nos encargamos de contabilizar las visitas que reciben las historias como hacerles llegar a los escritores sus reviews, tambien desaparecemos esas historias que no contienen dislcaimer o son ofensivas para el fandom, por eso contamos con lectoras de tiempo completo que nos avisan de las irregularidades.

A dentro se veía mucho movimiento había muchas computadoras que contrastaban con lo elegante y tradicional de esa habitación. Una muchacha muy bien parecida que traia el ultimo capitulo en sus manos de _Memorias del príncipe_, volteo a ver a Eileen y al ver a Snape dio un gritito y soltó las hojas que llevaba en la mano, Snape recogio las hojas y bufo molesto por ser una de las historias que había leido, la muchacha agradecio el gesto y dijo

-Hola mi nombre es Sandra Snape, directora del rated T – Sandra estrecho la mano de Severus y miro a Eileen

-el es Anthony Prince –dijo Eileen

-Un placer Anthony

-Dime Sandy a donde ibas-pregunto Eileen

-A ver a la jefa me dijo que en cuento actualizaran la historia le llevara una copia a la oficina, me voy a de estar furiosa por no tener el capitulo ya en sus manos

-Le das mis Saludos a Abril

-de tu parte-dijo mientras que veía como se perdía entre la multitud de personas

Severus no pudo evitar preguntarle

-¿de verdad se apellida Snape?

-jajaja, no claro que no pero aquí todos usamos un nickname yo por ejemplo soy Eileen princess43

Severus se quedo callado hasta que ella le pregunto

-¿Buscas a alguien?

- Quiero ver a la directora general de este departamento-dijo muy seguro Severus

-Lo siento pero en estos momentos no podrá recibirte Abril, es su hora de lectura y no podemos interrumpirla se pone furiosa si lo hacemos es cuando lee las actualizaciones de sus historias favoritas

Severus quería decirle que le importaba un knut si era su hora de lectura o no el la veía en ese mismo instante pues el era el mismísimo Severus Snape, pero se contuvo y pensó que lo haría por las buenas la muchacha después de todo le caía bien

-Quisiera ir a su oficina Eileen, no creo que mi presencia le moleste mientras que lee o si?- dijo en un tono que cualquiera de ese departamento hubiera caído a sus pies ella dijo

-derecho la puerta mas grande esa es su oficina

-Muchas gracias

Se fue ondeando su capa magistralmente mientras era visto con miradas lujuriosas, de incredulidad y de adoración. Llego a la puerta y toco pero nadie le contesto, un poco mas molesto que antes volvió a tocar, sin éxito alguno decidió abrir la puerta dentro se encontraba una mujer sentada enfrente de un impotente escritorio, traía un par de hojas en la mano y leía ávidamente su contenido, la mujer era muy atractiva, tenia cabello rizado un poco largo de color castaño al igual que sus ojos, su piel era clara mostraba unas pecas casi imperceptibles y hacía muecas mientras leía soltando uno que otro gritito, la mujer que respondía al nombre de Abril aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Snape así que él soltó un apenas audible gruñido, lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara enojada por osar a interrumpir su momento de lectura, aunque en cuanto vio al hombre que tenia en frente de brazos cruzados con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro, se le paso el enojo, estaba viendo a su mas grande sueño, su razón de trabajo, el protagonista de sus innumerables fantasías y por que no decir también el hombre de su vida, empezó a hiperventilar le faltaba el aire y quería decir algo pero lo único que lograba era abrir y cerrar la boca

-¿Le ha comido la boca el ratón?, al parecer creo que si, mi nombre es Severus Snape-extendió la mano para estrechar la de ella

Abril estaba abrumada por la forma en la que le hablo por una parte el corazón le latía descontroladamente y por otra le molestaba que le hablara así ella aquí era la jefa, no era ninguna de sus alumnas para que le hablara a ella así, de cualquier forma estrecho su mano y le dijo

-Mi nombre es Abril, y como esta viendo estoy ocupada, tendrá que esperar unos minutos

-Eso quiere decir que no le sorprende verme aquí, o como sus compañeras cree que le estoy tomando el pelo al decir que soy Severus Snape

-Por favor no me crea idiota profesor, estoy segura de poder reconocer a el verdadero Severus Snape cuando lo veo

-Así que es una chica lista, entonces sabe a que he venido ¿verdad?

Su amiga Pao jefa del departamento de fics de Draco Malfoy le había contado el día que se había aparecido el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en su oficina reclamando por las historias que escribían sobre de él, todo el revuelo que causo, los innumerables desmayos y suspiros, afortunadamente él había entendido la situación y dejo que siguieran escribiendo esas historias, pero algo le decía que la situación no sería tan fácil con Snape, el no se dejaría ablandar por todo el sequito de seguidoras que conformaban este departamento, es mas ya podría ver como sus jefes la corrían y estar sentada ahí en el tribunal por difamación y usar incorrectamente el nombre de una persona y bueno ni que decir que con ese escándalo que se haría primero desaparecerían cada una de las historias de Severus Snape, y así mismo eso daría pie a que los demás se dieran cuenta y eso sería el fin del fandom de Harry Potter el mas grande de esta pagina y con eso cada uno desaparecerían lo de los libros, el anime, las series… acabarían con la pagina, casi entro Abril en crisis pero mantuvo su cabeza fría, nunca tuvo tantas ganas de ser parte de ese mundo mágico para poder lanzarle un obvilate al hombre, suspiro y dijo

-Usted viene aquí para que esas historias que se escriben sobre su persona desaparezcan ¿no es así? Eso es lo que me va a pedir, y si yo no acepto que será el caso usted estará dispuesto a hacer una demanda, pero antes de que decida hacer algo quiero que me acompañe a las instalaciones de este departamento

-No tengo intenciones de dar un tour por aquí, y bueno si usted ya tomo su decisión no me queda más que decirle que la veré en el juzgado

Severus decidido y no dejando convencerse por la hermosa mujer se paro para emprender su salida de esa oficina, Abril fue mas rápida y también lo hizo tomando inconscientemente su mano para detenerlo, una chispa recorrió los dos cuerpos, Severus se sorprendió, su magia reconocía a la de ella mas sutil que la de él pero magia que se completaba con la de él, en algún lugar había leído sobre esa sensación magia antigua que casi nunca se manifestaba, pues solo poquísimas personas podían llegar a conocer a su alma gemela, ahora si Severus estaba asustado lo que le faltaba ¡conocer a su alma gemela! Y luego en este lugar nada propicio, la chica aun no le soltaba y le veía con una mezcla extraña de confusión y de suplica por que no se fuera, pero por favor si el era Severus Snape! Ya parecía que se iba a dejar convencer por un par de ojos hermosos, si lo que el quería ya era desaparecerse de ahí, él dirigió su mirada hacía otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos y los poso en su mano que aun estaba sujeta por la de ella, Abril apenada por esto soltó su mano suavemente y le dijo

-Por favor profesor Snape déjeme mostrarle la razón por la que usted no puede pedirme eso, yo haría cualquier cosa por usted pero no eso

-Tiene diez minutos no más señorita

Abril sonrió radiante y le contesto

-Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo

Camino hacia la salida y con un movimiento de mano le pidió que la siguiera, Severus caminaba cerca de ella y a diferencia de Eileen ella le miraba sin sentirse cohibida ante su presencia y podía sostenerle por una par de segundos mas que la gente normal la mirada, todo mundo veía como su jefa caminaba con un hombre atractivo que respondía al nombre de Anthony Prince, Sandra y Eileen habían corrido el chisme por todo el departamento, Abril no pudo evitar enojarse por las miradas que recibía su acompañante

-Nos estamos dirigiendo hacía el área creativa, ¿ve esas pequeñas florcillas con cabeza y cuerpo?

-Si

-Pues esas son la musas, que inspiran a las autoras a escribir, por lo regular cada una tiene su "protegida" , aunque hay veces que se escapan del núcleo central y es cuando las autoras se encuentran en paros inspiracionales, del otro lado se encuentran varias autoras que vienen aquí a escribir aunque por lo regular siempre ellas trabajan desde sus casa

Abril entreabrió la puerta y le cedió el lugar a Snape para que pudiera observar lo concentradas que se encontraban

-Ellas dedican varias horas del día escribiendo, leyendo es su hobbie esto se ha convertido en una parte importante de su vida- dijo poniéndose peligrosamente atrás de Severus que veía como estaban concentradas tecleando en la computadora, venga

Abril abrió la puerta y entro, las autoras al verla la saludaron en coro

-Hola Abril

-Hola chicas, les traigo una visita que se que les encantara, es un buen incentivo para que sus capítulos les salgan increíbles

Las escritoras o autoras estaban intrigadas por lo que decía Abril, así que esperaron expectantes, y entro Severus haciendo que las autoras dejaran de escribir, una que tomaba café se le cayo en la computadora y chispitas empezaron a salir del aparato, otra estaba tirada en el suelo de la impresión, una que estaba cerca en donde estaban Abril y Snape se tallaba los ojos al mismo tiempo que le pedía a Abril que le pellizcara para ver si era verdad y no soñaba, una mas atrevida se le había echado el cuello a Snape, las demás incluyendo a Abril la miraron queriendo matarla

-ya, ya Princessa Slyterin- dijo Abril mientras que Severus nada delicadamente se la quitaba de encima

Severus un poco impresionado y por que no decir también que se encontraba complacido con el efecto que causaba su presencia con aquellas señoritas, saco su varita emocionándolas mas de lo que ya estaban, apunto a la muchacha inconsciente en el piso y dijo

-enervarte

La muchacha se levanto lentamente y le miro con cara de enamorada y agradecida a Severus, él solo rodó los ojos, Abril volvió a tomar la palabra y dijo

-Por favor chicas compórtense, se que ustedes pueden entender las razones por las que él esta aquí, y si conocen un poco a el profesor sabrán que no viene a firmar autógrafos

-El quiere que dejemos de escribir de él – dijo Penélope Riddle

-Pero no puede hacer eso!-exclamo lucretia1990- a punto de llorar

-Por supuesto que si puedo- dijo Severus

A Abril de pronto se le ilumino la mente y dijo

-No, no puede hacerlo, estamos en un país libre con libertad de expresión, no ventilamos su vida privada lo único que hacemos son especulaciones mas no decimos que es verdad

Abril confiaba en eso y que el maestro se diera por vencido pero eso no sucedería no por nada este hombre era Severus Snape, si el lo quisiera podría decirle de esto a toda la comunidad mágica y ahí si sería un problema para fanfiction

-¿Podemos seguir con esta conversación en privado por favor?-pidio dulcemente Abril

Severus que ya estaba a punto de retirarse hacia su casa cuando la vio no pudo negarse y asintió con la cabeza, ya había perdido todo el día ahí que mas daba un par de minutos mas, volvieron hacia la oficina de ella y le dijo que tomara asiento, ella en lugar de que se sentara en su silla opto por sentarse en la que estaba a lado de él y comenzo a decirle

-Se que para usted ha de ser difícil leer sobre todas esas cosas que escriben de su persona, y si estuviera en su lugar a mi tampoco me agradaria imagino como se ha de sentir su pareja al leer esas cosas-dijo recordando la platica que había tenido con su amiga en donde Draco Malfoy explicaba que le traían problemas con su mujer- pero tambien….

-No tengo pareja

Abril sintio como algo de ella se relajaba al oír lo que dijo Severus y sonrío gesto que no le paso desapercibido al maestro de pociones

-bueno y decia tambien que nos entendiera ellas sueñan con usted lo aman y es una forma de expresar ese amor que tienen por usted…

-Usted tambien lo hace señorita Abril?

Abril se sonrojo y asintio con la cabeza y dijo

Severus se sintio de lo mas complacido al verla nerviosa por él y se divertiria un rato, ya no haría nada encontra de ese grupo de fans suyas , pues aunque no lo dijera se sentía halagado por tanta atención a su persona

-Bueno pero ese no es el punto sino…

-¿Usted tambien escribe esas cosas en donde estoy teniendo sexo con Granger?

Abril Estaba mas sonrojada que antes y no sabía que contestar

-Si-respondío pues algo le decia que el hombre no se convenceria con un no y hurgaria en su mente

Snape sonrió sarcásticamente y le dijo

-Pues entonces al parecer conoce de mis habilidades, aunque para mayor credibilidad tendría que enseñárselas personalmente no me molestaría en absoluto hacerlo, soy un maestro

Amia sentía que se caía de la silla estaba soñando, su corazón estaba apunto de salirse y le queria decir que cuando quisiera, ella estaba disponible, pero ella solo dijo

-Eso quiere decir que no pedira a las autoridades que quiten sus fics?

-no eso significa que la espero este viernes en el centro de londres , a menos que usted tenga otro compromiso, le dare la oportunidad de que me convenza para que no lo haga

Severus se acerco hasta ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios se despego de ella todavía aturdida y con los ojos cerrados y dijo

-espere mi lechuza

Severus salio de la oficina ondeando su capa acaparando toda la atención de las feminas, y penso que tal vez no entro ahí con ese proposito, pero encontro algo que nunca había buscado

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de los reviews!! **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
